


Tis The Season

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Felicity as a Primary School Teacher, Fluff, Holidays, Oliver as a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity and Mary shop for a Christmas gift for Oliver and Felicity gets more than she hoped for.





	Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of at least two holiday stories in the Mary's Teacher verse. So hope you enjoy. No beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thanks so much to @magda1102 for the amazing artwork!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

“I want to get Daddy the bestest gift EVER!” Mary swung her and Felicity’s arms. They had joined hands walking through the mall.

 

“I think that’s a great idea. But, I’ll let you in on a secret.” Felicity gave Mary a conspiratorial look.

 

“What?” Mary whispered as though a big secret were about to be revealed.

 

“Your Daddy will love whatever you give him because he loves you most of all.”

 

Mary beamed. “Well, I know he loves you too so I guess we are both lucky.”

 

Oliver had gotten out the hospital in time for Thanksgiving with his family and everyone was happy to have him home. Felicity had been invited to join the Queens for Thanksgiving and while there Mary asked if they could have some girl time. Felicity had agreed but wondered what that meant. Turned out it meant shopping for a Christmas present for Oliver.

 

“So, do you have any ideas?”

 

Mary shook her head.

 

“I have one for you.”

 

Mary looked eagerly at Felicity.

 

“I will tell you my idea but you have to know that if you don’t like it you can say so. You will not hurt my feelings. We will just come up with another.”

 

“Okay. Can you tell me, now?”

 

“I was thinking you could both buy and make something for your Daddy. Your Nanny Queen sent me this picture,” Felicity showed Mary the picture that was now her phone’s home screen it was Felicity, Oliver and Mary together on Oliver’s hospital bed, smiling and looking happy. 

 

“I like that,” Mary said looking at the photo.

 

“I was thinking you could buy a nice frame and we could decorate the frame and put this picture inside. What do you think?”

 

“I love it, Felicity!” Mary dove in for a hug.

 

“Are you sure? You aren’t just saying that to be nice?”

 

“No, you said I could say no but I say YES!”

 

“Alright, let’s go look for a frame!”

 

*****

 

Mary and Felicity were making their way through the busy mall when Felicity suddenly stopped. “Isn’t that pretty.” Felicity looked lovingly at the red dress in the store window.

 

“Pretty. You should try it on.” Mary also looked admiringly at the dress.

 

“Oh no, I don’t really have anywhere to wear it and it’s probably too pricey for me. Let’s go get your frame.”

 

“Are you sure? We could go in and look at it. I know it would look pretty on you.”

 

“Thanks so much, Mary, but I’m sure. Let’s get a frame and maybe after that we could get our nails done? Would you like that?”

 

“WOULD I LIKE THAT? I WOULD LOVE THAT. I’ve never had my nails done.”

 

“Well, I can’t promise it will be as awesome as the manicure at my house but it should be fun.” Felicity winked at Mary. Felicity so loved bringing a smile to the girl’s face.

 

Felicity got herself a Shellac manicure, while Mary got a regular manicure. Felicity’s nails were dry first so she decided to check in on Oliver.

 

**Felicity: Hey Babe, how are you doing?**

**Oliver: Missing my ladies. What are you up to?**

**Felicity: Very important girl things**

**Oliver: I’m making pasta for dinner, do you want to join us for dinner?**

**Felicity: I would love too and I’m not going to mention you should be resting**

**Oliver: I appreciate that. See you soon.**

**Felicity: We will be back in about an hour**

**Oliver: I’ll be waiting...impatiently. Love you.**

**Felicity: Love you more**

 

Felicity was so lost in thought she didn’t hear Mary approach her. “You were texting with Daddy, weren’t you?”

 

“Yes, I think he misses us. He’s making pasta for supper.”

 

“Are you going to stay for supper?”

 

“Yes, your Dad invited me.”

 

“Are you going to marry my Daddy?”

 

Felicity was shocked. She wanted to say yes, one day that is what I want to happen but she had no idea if that’s what Oliver was thinking. “I think the best answer I can give you right now Mary is that I love your Daddy and you very much and we will have to wait and see what the future brings.”

 

“Oh, maybe I shouldn’t..I mean I should not have said.” Mary blushed and began walking away.

 

“Mary, honey, can you come back for a moment.”

 

Mary walked back looking down at her feet.

 

“Mary, you didn’t say anything wrong. You can ask me anything, always. Do you hear me?”

 

Mary nodded.

 

“You just caught me a little bit by surprise with that one. Your Dad and I haven’t discussed it so I can’t tell you something I don’t know. But I promise I will always be honest with you.”

 

Mary threw herself in Felicity’s arms. “I love you, Felicity”

 

Felicity hugged the girl tight and reflected again on how lucky she was to have both Mary and Oliver in her life.

 

*****

 

Mary raced ahead of Felicity to the front door of the Queen’s, she quickly kicked off her shoes and raced toward the kitchen.

 

Felicity followed and could hear Mary saying “Daddy! Daddy! You have to see!! Look how pretty! They are pink. Felicity and I had our nails done! AT THE SALON!”

 

Felicity followed the voices and entered the kitchen to hear Oliver say, “they are beautiful, Mary. I’m so glad you had fun with Felicity.”

 

“I did! Felicity got her nails done too but they are red, like the dress.”

 

“Very pretty, Felicity.” Oliver used it as an excuse to take Felicity’s hands in his. He just felt better when he was touching her. “What dress?”

 

“Oh, it was just a pretty dress we saw in a shop window.” Felicity tried to brush it off. She really couldn’t afford to buy herself a new dress right now. She had presents to buy. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t see Mary mouth to Oliver “I’ll show you.” He smiled at his daughter.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you ladies got your nails done because I just convinced Mom that we should go ahead with the traditional Queen holiday party this year after all and you are both invited. It’s next Saturday, a week from today.”

 

“I thought it was a Christmas party?” Mary looked at her father.

 

“It was a Christmas party in the past but now it’s a holiday party, so it’s more inclusive of the people who don’t celebrate Christmas.” 

 

Tears formed in Felicity’s eyes. He did this for her. Before she could stop herself, she launched herself into Oliver’s arms, carefully, of course. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

 

“Always,” Oliver whispered in her ear. “And I have a surprise for you, can I come visit you tonight?”

 

“Really?” Felicity smiled with joy. Did this mean the doctor finally cleared Oliver for night time activities?

 

“Yes, he cleared me today.”

 

“Oh my! Did I say that out loud?!”

 

“No, I can just read your mind. Because you look as excited as I feel.”

 

“What did the doctor clear you for Daddy?”

 

They had been so caught up with each other they had forgotten Mary was in the room. “Oh, sometimes Daddy and Felicity like to play games but as you know I had to heal after the accident, now I can play again.”

 

“Can you play games with me too?”

 

“Definitely! Mary, I think dinner is ready. Do you want to go tell Nanny and Poppy Queen.”

 

Mary nodded and rushed out of the kitchen.

 

“I’m so glad her cast is gone,” Oliver said as he watched his daughter.

 

“She is too, although she did mention that her nails would have matched.” Felicity smiled and leaned in to kiss Oliver.  The kiss lasted a little longer than she intended but he was so damn kissable.

 

“So, that means you would be interested in playing games with me?” Oliver teased.

 

“If we didn’t need to explain, I’d drag you back to my place right now.”

 

*****

 

“So, Mary, do remember where the red dress is?”

 

“Of course, Daddy.” She took her father’s hand and led him toward the shop. “It’s right there, and she really seemed to like it. Are you going to buy it for her, Daddy? Please? I think it would be really romantic. You could be her fairy godmother.”

 

Oliver chuckled. He never thought he would be a fairy godmother. “Why don’t we go in and see if they have the dress in Felicity’s size?” He had snuck a peek at her dress size last night.

 

They walked into the store and Mary ran right for the dresses. Oliver stopped to talk to the clerk and asked if they had the dress in Felicity’s size. The clerk walked Oliver over to the rack of dresses.

 

She flicked through the dresses hung on the rack, “hmm, not here, let me check the size of the one in the window.”

 

“Oh no.” Mary pouted.

 

“Hey, we don’t know that it’s an oh no, yet.” crouched down to his daughter’s height. “And if this dress doesn’t work out we will..”

 

“Mr. Queen, the dress on display was the size you requested. My colleague is going to bring it to the counter if you would like to purchase.”

 

“Yes!” Mary shouted before Oliver could response. “See Daddy, you are her fairy godmother!”

 

Oliver smiled and went over to pay for the dress, hoping it would make Felicity as happy as it made his daughter.

 

*****

 

While Olive and Mary were shopping, Felicity was at home going through her closet looking for something appropriate to wear to the Queen  _ Holiday _ party.

 

She had pulled all her dresses out and was trying them on to see if any would work. The more she tried on, the more she realized they were dated and she had no choice but to buy a new one for the party. She’d have to put it on her credit card. But she had no choice, she didn’t want to show up at the party poorly dressed and embarrass the Queens. 

 

As the was taking off the final dress, she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly threw the dress on the bed on shoved on a pair of yoga pants and one of Oliver’s t-shirts that she had conveniently forgotten to return. “I’m coming,” she shouted as she ran for the door.

“Oliver! Mary! I wasn’t expecting you! Come in out of the cold!” Felicity ushered them into her apartment, she took their coats but noticed Oliver was holding a bag.

 

“So, what’s going on - Mary?” Felicity quickly turned to zero in on Mary who looked ready to burst.

 

“Daddy is your fairy godmother!” Mary jumped up from her seat in excitement.

 

“What?” Now she was really confused, Oliver was many, many wonderful things. She smiled remembering last night but fairy anything just didn’t seem to suit. “Aren’t fairies tiny? I mean your Daddy, he’s not a tiny.” Felicity gasped realizing what she said. “I mean your Daddy is really tall and he has really...broad shoulders. He’s big! Like a really big human.”

 

Oliver was holding back his laugh, terribly. “Here,” he handed her the bag. Hoping this would help explain. 

 

“Well, you are big.” Felicity huffed before pulling out an item wrapped in layers of tissue paper. “You know, you are a little early for  Hanukkah presents.”

 

“This is for all the presents, I missed giving you in the past.” Oliver watched her carefully as she opened it. Mary had gotten silent as well and he was suddenly worried if he had once again gone too far.

 

Felicity pulled open the paper, “OH MY GOD!” There were tears in her eyes as she stared down at the dress.

 

“That’s good, right? You like it? I thought you could wear it to the party. Mary said it was the one you liked.”

 

“It is the one I liked,” she took the dress out to hold it against herself. “But Oliver, this is too much. There was no need to buy me a dress. I would have found something to wear.”

 

“But I wanted too. Mary said you liked this one and I want to give you all the things you like.”

 

“Well, I don’t like this. I LOVE IT!” Felicity rushed over to kiss Oliver.

 

“Eww. Not in front of the child!”

 

“Oh sorry, Mary! I just really wanted to thank your Dad.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you like the dress.”

 

Mary suddenly seemed shy. Felicity went over and crouched next to her. “Can I give you a hug?” Mary nodded.

 

“You know Mary, your Daddy could never have been a fairy godmother if you hadn’t helped. So thank you very much. Do you know what you are wearing?”

 

Mary looked at her father and he shrugged. “Well, I guess we will have to go shopping to get you a dress...maybe one that is red like mine?”

 

“Yes!”

 

*****

 

The day of the party arrived quickly. Oliver was pacing downstairs in the Queen mansion while the girls got ready upstairs. He wanted to come hangout but both his girls said, “No boys allowed.”  He pretended to be hurt but truthfully, he was so glad Mary had bonded with Felicity so well, it was hard to be upset.

 

Oliver looked up as he heard someone on the stairs and he looked up to see Felicity and Mary head down in their red dresses - both looking stunning.

 

“Wow! Like really WOW! I am the luckiest man in the world to have two of the most beautiful women on my arms tonight.”

 

“Oh Daddy, I love you.” Mary raced to hug her Dad. Oliver still loved that she was his little girl, he hoped that never changed.

 

“Well, ladies are you ready to party?” Oliver guided his ladies into the party.

 

*****

 

Felicity had a lovely time at the party. She truly felt like the belle of the ball. She came home and took her aching feet out of her shoes and collapsed on her bed, exhausted.

 

She’d just stay here like this for a while. Oliver had to stay for a little while longer with his guests but he would find her and help her out of the dress when he came home.

 

Felicity suddenly realized she knew what she wanted to give Oliver for Christmas and she could not take the grin off her face as she fell asleep.

 


End file.
